In space machines such as an artificial satellite and a spacecraft, a solar cell system is used. Such space machines are classified into ones which develop a solar cell panel and ones which do not develop a solar cell panel. In case of the space machine which does not develop the solar cell panel, the solar cell system is attached to the whole surface of the main body of the space machine (for example, disclosed in Patent Literature 1).